Time in the life of MWPP(mostly Sirius!)
by milz
Summary: This is a really weirdo story I had to write, but at the end writers block claimed me! Title explains all. I can't remember why it's pg 13.


__

This is like a really_ weird thing I wanted to do, I just had this – _idea – _and felt I had to write. We all get these moments, don't we?J _

As I am having a slight tiff with my b-reader at the moment, this will have to go up un-b-read. Actually no – I'll b-read it myself. Huh. Kate – You know who you are – from the TRAITOR house – I put YOU in this story with Remus because I remembered what you said to me in science – you thought Remus would be rather cute. Although I can't talk. *blushes furiously* And Kate – I'm doing the Remus thing! Remember how I said I'd do one with him and a g/f in it – here you go!

Thankyou all you wonderful people for reviewing my other stories – I am hungry for reviews! I wonder what reviews taste like…sorry.

Enough of this. On with the story. 

****

Time in the life of MWPP(Mainly Sirius!)

"What the hell am I doing?"

James Potter rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, before glancing down at the piece of parchment his quill was tiredly scratching over. 

"Why, M'dear Prongs, I believe you are writing a poem to Lily."

"Oh yeah."

James dropped the piece of parchment he was working on, and promptly fell asleep on the couch he had been sitting on. Sirius Black looked up from the work he was doing for Dumbledore(A/N: what he was doing, I have no idea!) and checked their little clock for the time. It sat on the top of their fridge – their usually _empty_ fridge – thanks to Sirius – ticking away merrily. Of course it was kind of _hard_ to hear the irregular ticking, over James' snores.

"No wonder Prongs was tired – it's 3 o'clock in the morning." Sirius muttered to himself. "I wonder where Moony is…"

Remus Lupin had gone out earlier in the evening – _yesterday_ evening – with an excuse about wanting to go for a walk. But Sirius knew better. James, Remus, Lily, Peter, Kate, Carol and him had graduated from Hogwarts about a month ago. Sirius thought Carol was ok, while Remus preferred Kate. They had all found temporary work – Sirius, in an ice-cream shop, James in a newsagents, Remus in a bookshop. That sort of stuff. James had been going out with Lily for ages now, what was it – 4 or 5 years, something like that. Since the start of 4th year, anyway. James was continually getting on Sirius' and Remus' nerves; asking them all sorts of questions about poems and stuff like that. Sirius had a feeling he wanted to ask Lily to marry him. 

Sirius got up quietly from his position, and went to his room – he was feeling really tired. (A/N: Like me! Ok. I'll shut up.) As soon as he walked in the room he fell asleep on the bed.

***

The next morning a cheery Lily bounded in to their apartment.

"Rise and Shine!" she called out, standing next to the couch.

"Owww…Lil…What'd ya have to do _that_ for?"

"Oh James…sorry!"

Lily giggled quietly before running around the couch and sitting on James.

"Lily! Gerroff me! _Now!_"

"Ah, Prongs, you have no sense of humour."

"Eeeeeex_act_ly, Lily, it's still asleep – as the rest of me was a couple of minutes ago."

A bleary-eyed and messy-haired James Potter glared at the still-grinning Lily, trying to be as frightening as possible, only that was rather hard looking like he did. Lily relented – "Although it wasn't your look that you gave me that did it, Potter." – and got off him. 

James got up slowly from the couch, and made his way to his room to get dressed. On the way there, he woke up Padfoot by pulling his feet out of the bed – followed by the rest of his body – onto the floor. 

"_Hay!_ Some people are trying to _sleep_ here." Sirius then gave James the exact look he had given to Lily, and saw why she had seen it fit to laugh.

"Oi! What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, Pads, nothing. Hey, by the way, where's Remus?"

Lily appeared in the doorway before Sirius could answer. 

"I can answer that question."

"Oh, can you?"

"Yep, as a matter of fact, I can." Lily gave James one of the smiles that made his heart miss a beat. "At our place." 

Lily, Carole and Kate shared a flat down the road from the boys, only a couple of seconds walk away.

"What's he _doing_ there?"

Sirius interrupted before Lily had a chance to answer. 

"I bet you I know – something to do with Kate."

Lily answered him. "As a matter of fact, yes. He came over last night at about 10:00 and said something about helping Kate with some work. Then they both disappeared into Kate's room and we haven't seen them since."

At this little piece of information, Sirius seemed to light up. 

"Really? Really and _twooly_?"

"Yes, Pads, _really and twooly_."

Sirius threw glance at Lily, who seemed amused by his rendition of the word truly. 

"Back in a minute."

Sirius walked out the door, humming to himself. As soon as he was out of sight, Lily walked over to James' couch and sat on his legs. 

"James, James, James. When will you learn never to let Sirius out of your si-"

She was cut short by James pulling her down and kissing her. When they broke apart, Lily remarked that who knows what Sirius could be doing over there.

"Why don't we go over and protect Moony from the clutches of Pads?"

"Good idea."

The couple walked out the door of their apartment in muggle London, and walked the short distance to the girls flat. 

***

When they reached the flat, they found Carol asleep on the couch, breathing heavily. They ignored her snoring and walked into Kate's room, where they found Sirius about to tip a bucket of ice-water on the heads of a snoring Remus and Kate, who actually looked like they had been doing work. 

"Si! Don't!"

James' shout was enough to wake up Kate and Remus, but also enough to startle Sirius so he ended up tipping the water on their heads after all. There was a scream from Kate; whereas Moony just glared from underneath sopping wet hair at the sheepish looking Padfoot holding an empty bucket. 

"What'd ya do that for, Pads, Eh?"

"Weelll…I wasn't _really_ gonna tip it on your heads, honestly, I was just gonna give you a fright, make you think I was gonna tip it on your head."

"_Suuuuure_ Pads, _suuuuuuure._"

With this parting remark the dripping Remus got up and walked into the small bathroom, leaving a trail of water behind. Kate got up and followed him after exchanging smiles with the onlookers(Lily and James) and glaring at Sirius.

"Oops."

"Yeesss…weeeellll….you _could_ say that, Sirius."

Padfoot glanced at the little alarm clock which seemed to read his mind. It read: _10:17 – Late for work._

"Shit! Guys, I have to get to work. The boss'l _kill_ me!"

Padfoot rushed out the door, and closed it, still holding the bucket. Three seconds later the door opened again, and Sirius stuck his head back in.

"Sorry!"

He chucked the bucket back into the living room, where it landed on a snoring Carol.

"Ow!"

He quickly ducked out the door and down the street, before he could do any more damage. 

***

2:00 in the afternoon

***

Sirius opened the door to their flat and walked in on a kissing Lily and James. 

"If you two stay on that couch any longer you're going to have to start paying me rent space," he announced.

"Don't be silly Pads, it's my couch too."

"I found it."

"Oh shut _up_ you two," a grinning Lily intervened.

"Hey, Pads, why are you back so early?"

"Now…let me think about that one…"

James groaned. "You didn't get fired…_again_?"

"Yep, Mr. Prongs, another one."

"Jesus Sirius! How many jobs are you going to go through? That's the third one in two weeks! How'd it happen this time? No – wait – don't tell me – turning up late for the five days you've been employed, wearing the uniform once, and sampling all the ice-cream in large amounts didn't help."

"James – you forgot one : flirting with the manager's wife."

"You didn't…" James groaned again, and sank back down into the couch next to Lily. 

"Yep. I just have to return the uniform."

Sirius walked into his room, and searched for the uniform that he was supposed to wear. He thought it looked really dorky – an apron which said 

Dairy Delight

across the front in big purple letters and had a picture of somebody milking a cow and both the cow and girl had ear-to-ear smiles on their face. 

Sirius grabbed the apron and walked out the door, mentioning to Lily and James that's he'd be back in a while. He strolled down the street to catch the muggle bus, knowing he couldn't apparate while in muggle London. When he reached the Ice-cream shop he walked in the back door for employees only, and walked right up to the manager. He chucked the apron over his former boss' head, and walked out. The stunned manager looked after the retreating back, while the apron fell off his head and onto the floor behind him. 

"Sir? Sir…? Can I have my ice-cream now?"

***

Christmas eve two years later:

***

James and Lily were now sharing a flat. Lily had moved in with James, and Sirius, and Remus had taken Lily's place at the girl's flat. James and Lily shared James' room; and the spare room was used as a guest room. Not that they had many guests. That night, They were sitting by the fire, opening all their presents, when Lily spied a small box under all the rest. She reached for it, and was about to open it when James startled her with a shout: "Don't'!"

Lily said slowly, "Ok…but why?"

"You'll find out later," James murmured mysteriously. 

Later on that night, when they were all sitting by the tree singing carols, James interrupted them by getting up and saying he'd be back in a minute. He dragged Lily after him into the lounge-room. After grabbing the small present which he _still_ hadn't let her open, he then dragged her out into the small backyard. Standing by the young flourishing oak tree, he opened the box and said:

"Lily Evans, willyoudomethehonourofbeingmywife?"

"_Huh?_"

"Will ya marry me?"

James gave Lily a massive lopsided smile, and she reacted by throwing her arms around his neck and yelling out, "Yes!"

***

"Yes to what?" Sirius asked Carol back down in the lounge room.

"I think that was Lil and James," she responded in her shy Australian accent. James and Lily then came bounding into the room, and Lily exclaimed: "James asked me to marry him!"

"About _time_!" Sirius cheered. They all had a party in honour of the occasion and of course the fact that it was Christmas eve, and then Sirius owled Dumbledore to tell him. Needless to say, Dumbledore was delighted. 

"I already knew those two would get married!" he declared. (A/N: he did that thing where his head appears in the fireplace!)

The group all lived happily ever after except of course the little fact that Lily and James die and Sirius is in Azkaban.

*****************************************************************************************

Ok. Sorry about the end, but guess what? The evil writers block monster took over me. So I'm sorry about that. And I've never seen anyone propose, so you'll have to forgive me for that too. And this story. I really don't like it. It doesn't deserve to be uploaded.J


End file.
